fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 20
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 20 Papaversprong dook ineen. "Het is voor mijn Clan!" bracht ze tegen zijn beschuldigingen in. "Wat dan met de mijne?!" brulde Vospoot."Ik dacht dat je echt om me gaf! Ik dacht dat we vrienden waren!!" Tranen sprongen in zijn ogen, maar hij was woest. Hoe kon een vriend hem zo verraden?! "Ik was dus alleen maar een stomme dekmantel zodat jij kon slijmen bij je Clan en vlug krijger worden?!" Papaversprong schudde haar hoofd."Dat is niet waar! Ik hield van je! Maar toen bleek dat Hazellicht je vriendinnetje al was, dus-" "ZE IS MIJN VRIENDIN NIET!" barstte Vospoot los."Ze is mijn zielsverwant!! Iets dat jij nooit gaat zijn, kraaienvoer-etende verrader!!! Jij hebt haar in gevaar gebracht, jij hebt mijn Clan, de kittens en de moederkatten in gevaar gebracht door onze prooi te stelen!! Hier kom je nooit mee weg!!" Papaversprong mauwde van angst."Nee!! Niet vertellen! Dan wordt ik verbannen!" Tranen stroomden over haar wangen."Ik hield van jou! Ik wist gewoon dat ik nooit een kans zou krijgen om jouw partner en geliefde te worden! Als mijn gevoelens wederzijds waren geweest, zou ik overgestapt zijn naar jouw Clan, ik zweer het!" "Ik geloof je niet." zei Vospoot kil."Rot maar op, ik wil je nooit meer zien. En ik ga het vertellen. Het kan me geen bal schelen dat je verbannen wordt, mijn Clan komt eerst!" Papaversprong zakte ineen."Nee, alsjeblieft! Ik smeek je!" Maar Vospoot draaide zich om en... botste tegen Stormwaker op. "Ik zei het toch." miauwde die."Ik zei toch dat je haar niet kon vertrouwen." Vospoot knikte, maar wist dat hij zijn belofte had gebroken... en Stormwaker had het gezien. "En nu ga je boeten! Ik ga Hazellicht al jouw vieze geheimpjes vertellen!!" siste de grijze kater minachtend. Vospoot's haren gingen overeind staan. "Ik ga haar vertellen dat je vreemdgaat..." "Ik ga niet vreemd! En hoe weet jij dat ik en Hazellicht geliefden zijn?!!" Stormwaker's ogen verwijdden zich. Dat had hij dus niet geweten. Vospoot beet op zijn lip. Dan schudde de grijze kater zijn kop. "Als je nog één keer met een kat van een andere Clan optrekt, een vooral een smerige bedrieger zoals zij, dan vertel ik je mooie geheimpje aan iedereen. Hazellicht, je broers en zus, Roggevlam..." "Verachtelijk vossenhart dat je bent!" grauwde Vospoot."Ik heb je nooit iets misdaan, en toch schep je er zo'n plezier in mijn leven te verzieken! Waarom? Omdat ik Hazellicht heb? Omdat ik vriendelijk ben en jij niet? Omdat ik nog verliefd kan worden en jij moest toekijken hoe Sneeuwzang doodging?! Dat is niet mijn probleem en niet mijn schuld! Waarom pik je dan op mij? Omdat ik een leuke vader heb en jij niet?" Stormwaker's haren stonden recht overeind."Wat weet jij van mijn vader?!" brulde hij. "Ik weet genoeg over jouw vader! Ik weet heus wel dat Vlierhart zo'n verachtelijke relatie had met Varenster! Zij was maar één keer zwanger en het was van hem... Ja! Jij bent een stomme HalfClankat, dus beschuldig mij niet van verraad terwijl je ouders ermee ondergedompelt zijn!" Vospoot's zicht was fel en zijn woede gloeide en schroeide binnenin. Hij wist dat hij ontzettend onredelijk deed tegen Stormwaker, maar als iemand te ver ging en oneerlijk tegen hem deed, dan kon hij de ruzie krijgen waar hij om vroeg. De reactie die hij kreeg had Vospoot uiteraard niet verwacht. Stormwaker zakte ineen op de grond en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn lange borstvacht. Er viel een diepe stilte. Vospoot's woede ebde weg en hij besefte wat hij had gedaan. Desondanks wist hij niet wat te doen. En Vospoot had al een tijdje geleden besft dat Hazellicht er ook van wist, dus... "Wie weet het nog?!" brulde Stormwaker heftig. "W-wat?" vroeg Vospoot geschrokken. "Wie heb je het nog verteld?!!" "Ik heb het niemand verteld! Maar Hazellicht weet het ook..." flapte Vospoot eruit, nerveus schuifelend met zijn poten. "Hazel...licht?" Stormwaker's ogen vlamden op in ijzige woede."Maar natuurlijk. Waarschijnlijk doen jullie niet liever dan jullie verkneukelen over mijn lijden." "Dat is een leugen!" grauwde Papaversprong, die zich nu ook in het gesprek mengde."De enige die je lijden veroorzaakt ben jijzelf, omdat je het niet kunt laten te rouwen over het verleden! Zo heb je helemaal geen toekomst!" "Dat is niet waar!!! Ik doe daar helemaal niets van!" Stormwaker draaide zich ferm om en rende het bos weer in, richting het SchaduwClankamp. "Wat ga je doen?!" schreeuwde Vospoot. Hij voelde een steek van bezorgdheid. Hij had wel eens vernomen dat Stormwaker als leerling eens een woedeaanval had gekregen in zijn slaap en daarbij alle leerlingen had verwond, waaronder Dennestreep extreem ernstig. Zo had die zijn littekens gekregen. Wie weet wat Stormwaker zou doen na deze schokkende openbaring, en vooral nu hij een krijger was... "WACHT!" krijste Vospoot. Hij stormde achter de grijze kater aan, Papaversprong achterlatend. Met haar zou hij later wel afrekenen. Toen Vospoot Stormwaker eindelijk in begon te halen, had hij het kamp al bereikt. "Stormwaker, is er iets?" hoorde Vospoot de geschrokken stem van Hazellicht opkomen uit het kamp. "Wist jij het?!!" schreeuwde Stormwaker agressief. Er viel een doodse stilte in het kamp, en toen Vospoot binnen kwam slippen zag hij dat de hele Clan geschokt toekeek. "Wist ik wat?" vroeg Hazellicht fronsend en onrustig. "Wist jij dat Varenster mijn vader is?!!!" krijste Stormwaker in haar gezicht. "Ik..." Hazellicht zweeg en keek met grote ogen naar de grijze kater. "Je wist het!" brulde die."Je wist het al die tijd en je hebt het nooit verteld!" "Natuurlijk niet!" zei Hazellicht wanhopig."Wat zou je gedaan hebben?! Sommige dingen ben je beter af zonder te weten, Stormwaker!" "O ja natuurlijk, maar waarom zouden we het ook vertellen aan Stormwaker die zo zijn best heeft gedaan haar te beschermen al die tijd!" zei Stormwaker sarcastisch. "Beschermen?!" zei Hazellicht geaffronteerd."Je bent mijn partner niet! Ik heb je nergens voor nodig! De oorlog is voorbij, jij vossenstront, en stop met zo dramatisch te zijn elke dag! Sneeuwzang is dood en dat is dat! Stop met die ziekelijke obsessie van je!" Stormwaker schreeuwde het uit van woede en pijn, en duwde Hazellicht omver. "Jij hebt tegen me gelogen!" jammerde hij."Maar raad eens wie ook tegen jou gelogen heeft?! Jij hebt mijn vertrouwen beschaamt, dus nu ga ik al het vertrouwen dat jij over hebt ook vernietigen!" Hazellicht kneep haar ogen dicht en voor het eerst zag Vospoot een diepe haat gloeien in hun dieptes voor Stormwaker. "Vospoot! Vospoot gaat al manen om met een WindClanpoes! En omdat ik het zou vertellen aan jou, heeft hij me verteld dat Varenster mijn vader is en jij het voor me geheim hield! Zie je het dan niet? Hij is een verrader, een leugenaar, een bedrieger! En die WindClanpoes is degene die de prooi stal, waarvoor ik moest opdraaien om jouw vel te redden!" "GEDRAAG JE NIET ALS EEN OF ANDERE NOBELE HELD!" krijste Hazellicht."Ik wordt ziek van jou en je leugens! Ik heb zo mijn best gedaan voor jou en jij behandelt me alsnog als een of ander stuk kraaienvoer! Ik wil je al lange tijd niet meer hebben!" Ze haalde diep adem en Vospoot voelde bewondering voor haar toen ze haar ademhaling kalmeerde en beiden helder aankeek. "Ik ben zo teleurgesteld in jullie twee. Vooral in jou, Vospoot. Omdat je me niet vertrouwt." ze draaide zich om en glipte het kamp uit. Vospoot voelde de blikken van zijn Clangenoten op hem gloeien. Hij kon het aura van Hazellicht's pijn voelen snijden in zijn hart, hij wou dubbelklappen en overgeven. Maar niet waar iedereen bij was, en vooraal niet Roggevlam. Zijn vader keek hem zo teleurgesteld en diep verraden aan dat hij er tranen van in de ogen kreeg, en Heidepoot leek zo geschokt dat haar poten het hadden begeven en ze half op Beukpoot leunde. Wilgpoot had zijn gezicht in de vacht van zijn broer gedrukt en wierp even een kleine blik op Vospoot voor hij zijn ogen verborg. "Ik heb een vader om te vermoorden." gromde Stormwaker. Hij draaide zich om en liep het kamp uit. Op weg om een leider te doden; iets wat zelfs hem in geen negen levens zou lukken. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 19 ���� Epiloog Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs